1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle saddle, more particularly to a bicycle saddle with at least two deformable members mounted on an underside of a seat body for absorbing shock and vibration applied on the seat body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle saddle is shown to include a seat body 1 which has an engaging member 2 at a front end for engaging a front end 4a of a supporting bracket 4, and two mounting poles 3 at a rear end and passing through holes 5a in a retaining plate 5. The supporting bracket 4 is connected to the retaining plate 5. Two vibration springs 6 are sleeved on the mounting poles 3, and engage securely the holes 5a in the retaining plate 5 in such a manner that screw fasteners 7 engage threadedly the mounting poles 3 so as to enable the vibration springs 6 to absorb the shock and vibration applied on the seat body 1. However, since the vibration springs 6 are made of metal, they are heavy and increase the weight of the bicycle. In addition, the assembly of the vibration springs 6 on the seat body 1 is inconvenient to conduct.